1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging display apparatus and method that can display images captured by an imaging section with a field of view direction of a user being a direction of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of apparatuses have been proposed for image display with a display section, e.g., glass-type or head-wearing-type unit, disposed immediately before user's eyes. As examples, refer to JP-A-8-126031 (Patent Document 1), JP-A-9-27970 (Patent Document 2), and JP-A-9-185009 (Patent Document 3).
Also proposed is an apparatus that can capture images of the view in the field of view direction of a user with a small-sized camera attached to a glass-type or head-wearing-type unit. As an example, refer to JP-A-2005-172851 (Patent Document 4).